The Jo'Hladoran Family
by Yuoofox
Summary: A oneshot story about a Dunmer LegionKnight who marries a Khajiit healer.


_This story is based upon creatures/characters/places from the game Morrowind, which belongs to Bethesta Softworks._

The following story comes from an in-game book I put into a Morrowind mod I made. In this mod, the player is a "Dun-Jiit-Mer," or a Dumner/Khajiit hybrid.

This story is rated T (or PG-13) for inter-species marriage and childbirth, and brief violence (all told in a public family-history narrative).

* * *

**The Jo'Hladoran Family:**  
A Tale of Unity  
as recorded by Raja Jo'Hladoran

In the 50th year of the reign of Emperor Bolognius Septim, a Dunmer girl named Janyt Hladoran was born. Though the Hladoran family is native to Morrowind, Janyt was born in the land of Elswyr.

Her parents were visiting there on a diplomatic mission with the Khijiiti Counsel when Janyt's mother went prematurely into labor.

Everyone feared that the child was certain to perish, yet an old, wise Khajiiti healer named Jo'El found a way to keep the child alive inside an enchanted jar of living fluids (now known as a "Womb Jar") for several months until she matured enough to survive in the outside world.

Because of this, the Hladoran family discarded their old prejudices against the Khajiiti people, and they have since fought against slavery in Morrowind.

Unbeknownst to them at the time, the Womb Jar that saved Janyt's life also had another effect. As you may know, the living fluid and tissue of a Womb Jar is grown from a freshly-delivered placenta and cord. In Janyt's case, this came from a Khajiiti mother (specifically, one of Jo'El's granddaughters).

As a premature infant, Janet was unable to produce certain enzymes on her own, so the Womb Jar provided these enzymes. In time, her body gained an affinity for these Khajiiti enzymes, and her body even began to manufacture them on its own.

Though Janyt is still completely Dunmer by blood, she has an affinity for the Khajiit that most Dunmer lack, both on a social and cellular level.

On the 250th birthday of Janyt, a Khajiit boy named Raja was born. Raja (who is writing this very text) is the great-great-grandson of Jo'El the healer.

Unfortunately, when Raja was 12 years old, he was captured by slave-traders and was sold to a Telvanni sorceress named Necronos. Necronos was very evil, and she would sometimes buy slaves or kidnap children, who she would do unspeakable experiments upon to satisfy her twisted curiosity.

(To this day, Raja wears a robe to cover the burn scars on his body... but Raja does not want to speak of or remember such things.) During his years in captivity, Raja learned the art of healing from the sorceress (indirectly) and from taking care of his fellow slaves.

Raja's fortune changed when he was 25 years old. At the time, Janyt was a Captain in the Imperial Legion, and she was sent to put a stop to Necronos.

The sorceress was a powerful foe, but with a column of soldiers on Janyt's side, Necronos was defeated, her tower eventually burnt to the ground. (Blessings to the Emperor, sera!)

After the battle, Raja and an Argonian companion were set free from the dungeons. Several of the Legion's soldiers were maimed by Necronos's spells, which the Legion healers did not know how to remedy.

Raja put his knowledge to use, and he showed the healers how to undo the terrible enchantments. This saved the lives of about ten soldiers. From that day, Raja has made a vow to use his abilities only to heal.

Janyt was impressed by Raja's devotion to the wounded soldiers as he cared for them throughout the night. She asked him of his family, and eventually she pieced together his lineage, tracing him back to Jo'El.

Janyt and Raja gained deep respect for each other, and though they did not have romance on their minds at the time, a deep friendship flourished.

Janyt was transferred to Fort Moonmoth, so she financed an apprenticeship for Raja with the Temple in nearby Balmora. Raja quickly excelled in his learning, and he gained much honor and many friends there at the Temple for his service.

(Raja has never been completely accepted by the Temple because Raja does not believe in the three god-kings: Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec. Raja believes in a different three: YHWH, Yeshua, and Great-Spirit, which Raja believes are One God in three. Nevertheless, Raja is thankful for his friends' tolerance and is happy to be a Layman.)

The romance that developed between Raja and Janyt was a very slow one. They almost felt like brother and sister in the way they appreciated each other, and it took many years of development before they could see each other as being husband and wife.

The two believe in living openly and unashamedly, so they announced the news of their engagement to both the Temple and the Imperial Legion.

Raja would be telling a lie if he told you the Temple and the Legion embraced the news wholeheartedly, but at the very least people tolerated it, and in time they began to respect Raja and Janyt.

It is customary for a Dunmer wife to take the surname of her husband. However, Raja had no surname, so the two decided to create the name "Jo'Hladoran" for this new family. (The "Jo" is in honor of their ancestor, Jo'El, and it signifies Raja's affinity to the healing arts.)

The conception and birth of the Jo'Hladoran children was quite a surprise to everyone, including the Jo'Hladorans themselves. Before the first child, PLAYER NAME, was born, they feared that stillbirth or severe deformities would result.

However, PLAYER NAME was born a completely healthy hybrid between Khajiit and Dunmer, something thought to be impossible.

Five years later, another child, Jez, was born. The Temple healers decided it would be best to give a name to this new race. Thus, the Dun'jiit'mer were born.

Dun'jiit'mer seem to favor Khajiit in their body frame and external appearance. However, they seem to retain the red eyes, dark complexion, and overall "dark aura" of the Dunmer.

From observing the Jo'Hladoran children, it seems that Dun'jiit'mer have the reflexes and instincts of the Khajiit, as well as the Destruction abilities and fire resistance of the Dunmer.

Though the Jo'Hladoran children are young adults (as of the time of this writing), they appear to be aging a bit more slowly than Khajiits, so it is possible that they have inheireted some degree of Dunmer longevity.

Strangely enough, Raja Jo'Hladoran, the author of this book, has noticed a slowdown in his own aging. At the time of this writing, Raja is 60 years old. However, he has the appearance and characteristics of a 40 to 45 year old Khajiit. Raja has several theories about this, but he deems it unwise to speak of it until he is certain.

At the time of this writing, we are pleased to announced that the Jo'Hladoran family is expecting a third child. Unfortunately, due to pressing military emergencies that Raja may not speak of, Janyt does not have the luxury of taking time off for maternity leave.

The fetus is still in its earliest stage, and thus Raja has cast a long-lasting Alteration spell upon Janyt, temporarily pausing the course of the pregnency. She shall be able to attend to Legion matters without encumberance to herself or danger to the child.

Afterward, Raja shall remove the Alteration spell, and the fetus shall continue to develop normally. Sadly, Raja does not know how long this may be. The wait may be for a few months or many years.

The End


End file.
